Wanting the Weasley Brothers
by Aviva Aria
Summary: Hermione Granger seventeen years old smart witty beautiful modest everything a teenage girl wants to be. Why does she feel so empty maybe she hasnt realized theres more than just books and knowledge. Five brothers do and they want to help. HGWeasley boys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own any of the Harry Potter books. It's NO fair sob J.K. Rowling gets everything pout. I only own what I write, except for everything that has to do with J.K.'s world, meaning characters, creatures and places no fair, grumble, I wanted to own it, grumble, no fair. Okay I wrote it, now can I go back in to my own little world where I own everything? 

CHAPTER I

Hermione Granger pushed the cart filled with her trunk and the rest of her belongings, not to mention her enormous ginger cat, Crookshanks through Kings Cross Station. She had arrived back from another summer visit to France just the day before, and was now pushing her way towards the exit of the station. Her eyes scanned the throng of people, searching for the shock of red hair announcing the Weasley family, yet she couldn't see anything like that. No red crossed her vision as the crowd moved slowly, the bodies inching as they clashed against one another.

Her mind began to analyze the situation. _What do i do now, should I just wait? or maybe I should just take a cab to Grimmuald Place, or maybe I should call Harry he might know what---_

She fell, pushed over by some idiot whose red hair clashed with his tattered orange shirt. She went back to thinking as she pulled herself up, _Did they forget abo----wait, red hair?_

She looked up at the tall man looking down at her, his red hair covering his left eye before he pushed it out of his face. His cornflower blue eyes and his creamy expanse of skin covered in a heavy dusting of freckles reminded her of Ron.

_Ron, my Ron. My boy friend, Ron. Not Lavender's, but mine. all mine. Finally._

She was shaken out of her thoughts as a large hand rested on her shoulder.

"You must be Hermione," His eyes crinkled when he smiled. "Ron wont stop talking about you, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Charlie."

"Nice to meet you too," She reached for her trunk and was surprised when it Charlie lifted it with ease.

"Let me get that, you take the cat, I'll take everything else," He had lifted all her luggage into his arms,and she watched him for a second, allowing her eyes to flit over the rippling muscles in his back, and thighs as he began to lead her away. "We just have to walk to the closest alley before we Portkey out of here. I'm sorry about knocking you over back there, I'm a bit clumsy at times."

_Will Ron look like that in a few years? I hope so, all those freckles, and rippling muscles just, oh they make me want to reach out and--_ she sighed at her thoughts.

"Forget about it, it was an accident, and I'm not hurt, so don't worry." Her voice shook gently at first, but grew stronger and more confident as he pulled her into an alley. Her body brushed gently against his as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a ballpoint pen. She tripped a bit as Crookshanks squirmed in her arms, and Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his body.

"Close your eyes, were about to take off," he whispered gently into her ear his voice rough and his breath puffing against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes slipped shut right before she felt a slight tub behind her bellybutton, and she leaned into Charlie Weasley's strong capable arms.

Moments later, the two landed in the entrance hall to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and came back, out of one another's embrace, and back to a cacophony of sounds including the shrieks of Mrs. Black, and the squealing belonging to Ginny Weasley.

_Yes, back to the real world. Back to Charlie Weasley's little brother. Back to Ron._

_**PLEASE REVIEW, five reviews will get you a new chapter.**_

_**Thanks, LIZ**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, Internet was DOWN.

Disclaimer: Me? I'm Liz, but you can call me J.K. or Rowling.Ya know I'm just kidding. Oh yeah that part, er ok, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter anything, except to read the books that I bought!!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha.thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

"Hermione, love, how was France?" Ron's face appeared as soon as she turned away from his older brother. His freckles were darker than they normally were, and his hair had a golden tinge to the red orange tresses. This is what summer does to a Weasley boy. His cornflower blue eyes were bright as they took in her form, looking down at her.

_He's taller than he was the last time I saw him, and his arms look bigger, as do his hands and feet. Is he still growing?_

His boyish smile made her blush as her mind filled with fantasies. She wanted to attach her lips to his, to run her fingers through his gold and copper tresses to pull him into a dark corner and have her way with him. She bit her lip as memories of the year before filled her mind. Yes, it was true, Albus Dumbledore was dead, killed by Severus Snape. And yes, Fawkes the Phoenix was gone as well, off on his own, lost without his master. Her mind ran with thoughts of the Headmasters funeral, crying into Ron's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his arms holding her close. Staying with him in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, sleeping there in his arms for the rest of the school year. Harry's shocked face as he realized that his best friends were "together."

"Amazing, I really wish your Mum let you come with me." Her eyes were big and round. _Yeah, then maybe, your older brother wouldnt be in my thoughts touching me, like he is now. Charlie. _

He pulled her into his arms, welcoming her back home, pushing his lips against her brow. and soon grabbing her hand to lead her up the stairs to his bedroom, hoping no one would distract him as he ravished the love of his life.

_It really was great to be home, now all I need is to keep my sights on Ron, hopefully then I will stop thinking about Charlie, I just hope I don't decide to creep into his room tonight, otherwise I have no clue what will happen._

Hermione allowed Ron to pull her to his bedroom, all the while thinking about Charlie. She didn't notice Ron pushing the door close and then pushing her up against his bedroom wall. She didn't notice anything, except that Charlie Weasley was in the room, watching his little brother kiss her and touch her in ways she only wished the older Weasley brother would. She just hoped he knew she was thinking about him the entire time.

AGAIN, if you want more, please REVIEW.

Please read my other story and review as well, Thanks.

Now, **10 Reviews** get you a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, my laptop crashed and lost me all my ideas. So I had to start over.

These characters do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. But the plot line is all mine.

Please Review, and enjoy.

Chapter 3 Uhoh

He was lying on top of her again. His body was heavy and limp, and she just wanted to push him off of her already, but she didn't.

She loved him she knew that.

The way they complimented each other, she with her knowledge, he with his humor, they both had a logical side; after all, he enjoyed Chess and was far better at it than any other person she knew, and she was great with crossword puzzles.

They were compatible in everything, including sex, but they did argue a very high percentage of the time, and he did not exactly have a high intelligence. He was not so great at holding an intelligent conversation, at least not with her.

Maybe they were not so compatible. Yes, the sex was great, but that does not say much.

Her stomach gave a giant flop as she thought of what it would be like if she were dating Ron's older brother instead. Charlie Weasley was all that she had wanted at fourteen, his hands were large and capable, strong, with long thick fingers, his shoulders were broad, his chest muscled in such a way that Hermione knew he would be able to carry her around. He had an absolutely beautiful body, and even had a brain to go with his beauty.

Ron was her reality, Charlie was her fantasy. All she dreams about is waking up in his arms, the smell of sunscreen and salt draped heavily about her, her body sore and sweaty and completely sated.

Merlin, she wished that was true.

Instead, she would wake up with the heady smell of sweat and butterbeer upon her, and Ron's body thrown across her.

In truth she doesn't love Ron, nor will she ever be in love with him, but she does like him, and for the moment, thats more than enough.

When Hermione finally pushes him to the side she realized what she had to do. It was time to tell him the truth. It was time to tell him she didn't love him the way he loved her.

* * *

He woke up breathing into the pillow, wondering where his girlfriend was. It's not that he couldnt find her, more that she never left him alone while he was sleeping before. Normally when he awoke she was lying beside him, her eyes drifting over his body, her hands rubbing gently at his back. Never before had she actually left his bed.

Ron was tired, not only was he up the night before waiting nervously for Hermione to arrive, but he had made her cum four times that morning, and had the best sex of his life. Not that he had many other lovers to see if they were any better.

He shifted to a sitting position, letting the sheets fall around his waist. That was when he heard the shower running, and he realized where Hermione was.

No wonder she is considered the smartest witch to ever go through Hogwarts. Sliding out of bed, he strides to the bathroom door, not even knocking before he enters to find her with a hand between her legs and her head thrown back, a sigh escaping her parted lips.

No wonder he loves her.

* * *

Nothing is better for a confused mind than masturbating in a scalding shower, Hermione knew that all to well, her fingers played across the plains of her body in such a way that she couldn't help but moan. She had decided when she had stepped under the spray that if she thought about Charlie while touching herself then she would tell Ron that this thing between the two of them had to either be more casual or had to end. She hadn't decided if she wanted to be finished with Ron yet. She liked having him in her life, and between her thighs, Merlin that boy knew how to use what God gave him.

Hermione's hand made it between her legs, the pads of her fingers sliding over her mound, through slick curls, and finally into her body. _Charlie_.

Oh god damn it, now she had to end things with Ron, well at least she could enjoy her own body a bit before getting up the courage to tell him, right?

She moaned softly, pushing her fingers into herself, letting her head fall back and her eyes slip shut before groaning gently.

"Oh God yes, Charlie"

* * *

Wait, what did she just say?

Ron stood still, his eyes wide at what he heard.

"WHAT?"

Hermione's eyes slammed open her mouth emitting a gasp.

"Oh Shit"

A/N: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N These characters and places are not my own, I borrow them happily from J.K. Rowling. These situations on the other hand, Mwahahahaha belong to me.

Liz

Chapter 4

"_Ron. Fuck." _Hermione's brown doe eyes opened wide, her hand pushing the shower curtain open and the other turning off the water.

"What the Fuck are you doing, I just made you cum four times, and now your masturbating thinking about my older brother? What is wrong with you?" He was pissed his face matching his hair in color, and his hands balled into fists.

"Ron, I didn't hear you come in" Hermione didn't want to bring up the fact that she was thinking about his brother.

"How could you, with all that moaning? 'Oh Charlie.' You disgust me." Ron slammed his fist into the tiled wall. His hand burst open as pieces of tile crumbled to the floor.

"Ron, I'm sorry" Her voice cracked, and she stepped out of the shower, not caring about her nakedness, or for the water droplets on her body.

She went to him, pulling him to her, tightening her arms around his neck, and started to cry.

He pushed her away, allowing his anger to get the better of him as she fell to the floor hitting her head on the side of the bathtub as she fell. He left furiously, went back to his bedroom put on some clothes, and ran down the stairs and into the sun light; hoping the beautiful day would calm him down.

Hermione laid there, her head throbbing for a moment, before she sat up and began to cry.

"_Why did she have to be such a fool, not only was she pining after Charlie, but now, she didn't even have Ron to keep her happy. She was all alone, and that was all because she couldn't keep her desires in check, or her mouth closed. Why did she have to speak his name, why couldn't it be some unintelligible groan or sigh?"_

She sobbed into her hands noticing not that she still had nothing on her, nor that her head, where she had hit the tub, was emitting a stream of blood down her back.

Ron meanwhile had decided to tell Harry what had happened. His rage had cooled to a mere twinge, after all, she didn't know about his dreams about the Patil sisters. He had to tell Harry sooner or later, and in this case sooner was better. So Ron made the trek back inside and up the stairs from the back garden and to Harry's room.



Ron knocked on the door and waited for Harry to answer. He knew it was more than likely that his sister was there, but Ron didn't like to think of that, and announced that he needed to talk to Harry, and would Ginny mind going off for a bit because it was very important.

The door creaked open, and Ginny with slightly rumpled clothing and pink lips scowled at her brother as she went to the room she and Hermione were supposed to share, not that they did, Ron spent more and more of his time with Hermione and she and Harry couldn't be more pleased, because that meant they were able to be alone.

Minutes later the door shifted open groaning on its hinges; Charlie slipped inside and slammed the door shut. Hermione jumped at the loud noise and looked up, her face wet and blotchy from crying and made a loud keening noise when she saw who it was.

"Leave me alone, you're the one who got me into this mess." She cried turning her back on him.

"What did I do? What mess are you talking about?" He was concerned for her; she had blood dripping down her back, and scratches on her arms. He bent down to her level, and plopped onto the cold tiles beside her. She was sobbing harder, as he pulled her shaking body into his lap. "Why don't we clean you up, love? Ok? I'll take care of you."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her body up with his own to a standing, then turned the shower back on and sat her on the toilette before stripping down into his boxers and lifting her again.

She was a skinny little thing in comparison to the women Charlie normally showered with, fun sized some would say, short and slim, with these beautiful perfect breasts, and a nicely rounded arse; not that he was thinking about hot steamy sex in the shower, after all he was a gentleman, wearing some clothes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, holding her head to his shoulder, for her own crying had made her tired.

Her sobbing slowed down as he held her; _this_ is what she had been dreaming about, which had gotten her into deep shit with Ron. Well most of this, but instead of just showering Charlie was fucking her hard and fast, and she was enjoying it thoroughly.

"So what happened?" He was so blunt about it, not beating around the bush like Harry would, his eyes had darkened a bit since he had had her body pressed against him, and there was a tightening in his belly.

He could feel the tent rising so to speak and was beginning to feel as though showering with a hot wet Hermione Granger might have been a bad idea, considering most of the Weasley Men wanted to fuck the beautiful Brunette. He had after all asked Bill if he had been attracted to the little witch, and Bill dutifully told him that not only did he want to have the 'little bint' writhing under him. Fred and George, who were listening in told him of some of their fantasies double teaming the young woman, and they even knew of some of Percy's dreams of her, how Charlie had been afraid to ask.



Charlie held the girl tighter, as she attempted to slide out of his arms and down his body, he didn't want her to feel the evidence of his arousal, but she managed to do so, and blushing a light pink the hard cock pressed now against her stomach.

She looked up at him, with a glint in her eyes and smiled sexily, this was it, she was going to make her move.

"Ron and I broke up."

Hey this is Liz, I hoped you liked it, I know it's been awhile, but I'm hoping to get in a few chapters, hopefully four before the end of summer, but I work, and have to get ready for college so who knows.

Please REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, this is Liz, it has been a while, I know but it's time to get down to business. Warning, Smut.

So, to all, I would like to apologize for the long delay, I have had a busy year or so, and am just now getting back to this story. My next update will hopefully come by the end of the month if not, please bare with me.

He was shocked at how fast her tears disappeared, one minute she was sobbing her little heart out, the next she had her big eyes focused on him, grinning sexily. Charlie was going mad, on the one hand, he knew "finders keepers" and all that junk but really, this was his baby brother's girl. The one Mum and Dad had known they would one day be married with two kids Rose and Hugo or something like that.

"Hermione," Charlie's voice was thick and raspy with arousal, his eyes darker than normal; his eyes moved onto her, wandering over her form lustily, her high firm breasts made him want to tug on his heavy cock. "Why don't we get you somewhere else, where we can" he swallowed thickly, "dry off?"

She pressed her soft belly up against his tool, recognizing the gleam in his eyes, so like Ron's that cornflower blue that deepens like the depths of the ocean. She knew all he wanted was to impale himself into her until she keened in ecstasy. She pressed her face into his defined chest, feeling the heat of him rise against her and that ever present out-doorsy smell that most of the Weasley Men had.

_It must be from all those summers de-gnoming the garden, she_ thought, well for the other boys this was true, for Charlie it was because he spent most of his time outdoors in his career. He was one sexy dragon tamer, his arms thick and tan, well as tan as a Weasley could get. Freckles covered most of his skin, the shaggy red hair reminded her of Bill, and only made her want to pull on it as he slipped his tongue between her nether lips stroking her to release.

She pulled a towel around her body, opened the door to the hallway a crack and made sure the hall was empty before pulling Charlie out of the loo with her, and pushing him up against the wall.

"So," she whispered against his neck, "are you going to take me to bed?" her lips wrapped around his earlobe, her teeth nipping slightly before she tugged on it, she knew what it did to Ron; the way he would grab her arse after that sweet tug and pull her knickers to the side before plunging right into her depths.

She hoped Charlie would react similarily, and she was right, he threw her over his shoulder, and barreled from the second landing up the stairs to his room, his hands caressing her thighs as the towel slipped upwards at her position. If anyone caught them now, especially Mrs. Weasley, they would never hear the end of it, Hermione could see it.

Mrs. Weasley, was a fiery woman, her temper matching Hermione's, _"How dare you, you Scarlett Woman, cheating on my Ronald, with one of his brothers. How disgraceful. How disgusting. Get out of my home, you are never allowed to set a foot near my family again."_ She understood it was wrong, fucking one of her ex boyfriend's older brothers.

Once Charlie got them into his room he put both a silencing and locking charm on the door. For as much as he wanted to show the world his sexual prowess, he did not want his mother distracting him, nor the sensual little thing still in his arms. He threw her onto the bed, and began to pull of the rest of his clothes.

He could hear Hermione's approval with each and every quiet groan emitting from the pink bow like lips. He had rid himself from his boxers when she gasped loudly. He wasn't exactly huge, he knew, but he was a decent size.

Her eyes were like saucers, he was a good seven inches long and about three inches thick, and unlike his brother, there was no thatch of curly red hair between his thighs, he was clean shaven and juicy looking. Sure, she was slightly fearful of his size, wondering how he could ever fit inside her, but his tool was a raging red against the freckled skin of his belly, leaking terribly with the emotions playing across her face.

Charlie was hoping she would take an interest in him, and wrap her sweet lips around his cock, and suck him down like a lollipop.

Her face was flushed with excitement as he pulled her wet towel from beneath her. She had her eyes glued to his beautiful cock, hoping to get her hands wrapped around that monster. He kneeled on the bed beside her, his hand stroking up and down his shaft lazily.

"Is there anything you want before I fuck that pretty little cunt of yours?" He asked, and before he could do or say anything else her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. She was on her hands and knees are lily-white arse in the air, her head bobbing up and down as she engulfed him in her warm wet fantastic mouth.

"Ron trained you well Hermione" he groaned out as his hips began moving, slipping his cock up against the back of her throat. She swallowed him down, leaving him with her tongue, she pulled back just so the tip ok him was between her lips and sucked hard.

"Oh," he was so close, "please stop," He pulled lightly on her hair, "I'm going to cum. STOP." He pushed her away and sat back on his knees, groaning, trying to catch his breath. "God, you are good at that." He caressed her cheek and pulled her up to his face, his lips pressing against hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth, taking over. He pushed her onto her back and began his descent down her body, kissing and nibbling at sensitive places, eliciting moans and squeals from her lips.

Charlie's POV

I let my tongue go down between Hermione's legs. Licking her thighs and up to her pubic mound. Then I proceeded down her lips. Licking, slowly and deeply, her toes curled, she was getting close.

Her moans were increasing.

I increased my tongue's pressure on her lips. Not touching her clit yet. Her hips were bucking to her building orgasm. Just as she came to her peak, I sucked on her clit. She groaned out in utter ecstasy.

I didn't let up licking her clit and Hermione was bucking fast and furious. I wasn't going to let up. I sucked on her clit hard, even nibbling on it a little and she was moaning as the second wave hit her. As she hit her second straight orgasm, I slid a finger into her pussy fast.

All she could do was moan.

I wanted to fuck her. I fingered her to a third orgasm. I continued with my fingers moving in and out of her pussy. It was like her orgasm never subsided. Well, I figured I would add one more treat. I moved up and started sucking her nipples hard.

I had to stop. I thought she was going to pass out from the intensity. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into her, rocking her hips up, rubbing her soaking pussy against my aching cock.

She grabbed my cock, wrapping her little fingers around my girth, sliding me against her folds, and rocking her hips until the head of my member nestled into her, and I began to push myself into her, rocking with her body, trying to bring her to orgasm one last time before I emptied myself into her quivering pussy.

I don't think I have ever experienced an orgasm quite like that one, the way she tightened around my cock when she came, left me trembling after my own orgasm. I immediately collapsed, my cock still pulsing inside her, my energy completely gone, as she curled around me and I pulled the covers over us, falling asleep together.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door.

"Charlie, I know you deserve to sleep late, but I really need to talk to you. Fleur and I had a fight and--"

Hermione dragged the door open tiredly, not expecting to find another handsome Weasley to be in her way.

"Bill," Hermione, wearing one of Charlie's old t-shirts, which only came down about mid-thigh. "Charlie is still asleep."

She shut the door, and climbed back into bed with her lover, again slipping her body up against his.

Bill stood in the hall way completely and utterly confused. Wondering how his brother had stolen the headstrong girl from their youngest brother, and hoping he was the only one who knew about it.

So that is a lot of smut, I am now beginning the next chapter, so I hope it will be up soon.


End file.
